rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Prince
Description Physical Description Short guy of 5'5. 19 yrs. Blond hair, spiked up. Scars across the back of his right hand and across his torso. Slightly pointed chin. Young face. Blue eyes. Outfit Alan often wears ridiculous clothes of all sorts. Commonly wears a yellow and white suit, though he wears it in a unkempt and uneven way. The coat is yellow while the undershirt is white. Has a silver hankercheif with gold embroideiry. The pants are the same shade of yellow. His shoes are pointed fancy shoes, made of a silver metal with gold soles. Wears a gold watch with a sliver clock face. This is considered his normal clothing Casual wear/stealth wear is a dark purple hoodie and black sweatpants. Still wears his watch when like this. Shoes are black sneakers with silver details. Colors Gold and Silver. Gold and silver trinkets of some sort can always be found on every one of his various outfits Personality Bluntly: Insane, stupid, and egotistical Alan is a narcissist. He often gloats about himself, even when he fails. He will respect others accomplishments, but not as much as his own Many assume him to be insane or idiotic due to his tendency to almost always do the dumbest thing imaginable. And they're usually right. For example, he's decided to become both a rockstar and a Hunter at the same time. He also can't do anything that requires his focused attention for long, unless he's actually interested or having fun, causing him to skimp in studies and combat training. One positive thing about him is that he usually friendly and likable, if you get past the previously mentioned. He rarely hates anyone, even if they're a villain. He's also easily tricked by even the stupidest of lies. Relationships Reputation Has established himself as careless, self centered, and an idiot. Some even consider him dangerous, though not hostile. They are more afraid of just being around him when he inevitable blows something up Friends Considers almost everyone either a friend, a fan, or both. Kyras Kalestar is what Alan considers his best friend, thoguh Kyras usually tries to avoid him. Regardless, they have bonded over several fights in a short time. Alan constanlty crashes his locker into Kyras to drag him aloong on adventures that are usually too dangerous for them. Romance Has sparked a romance with Erorus Weapon(s) Main weapon is a gold guitar he uses as a club called "Harmony." It is a nondust powered weapon, but is highly durable. Is capable of playing music. Alan will usually use this even when his rifle would be more effective. Secondary is a single shot rifle called "Crowd Pleaser." It can fire either high velocity, high percision rounds or scatter shots that spread into 20-30 close range projectiles (AKA sniper/shotgun) Barrel of gun is a silver metal while the rest is gold. Used as a sniper, it is effective to a range of 300 ft, but has no scope to effectively aim. Used as a shotgun, its knockback is strong enough to knock Alan off his feet. Requires a reload after each shot. He also uses his locker as a weapon and mode of transport. It's been painted gold with silver high lights. His locker has been reinforced to withstand heavy attack. It is also able to be set on pre set routes or directly controled by Alan's scroll. He's considering adding guns to it, but lacks the funding. He often crashes this into targets Semblance and Special Skills Semblance allows him to create holgraphic versions of himself that can act like him and sound like him, but are unable to interact with the real world. Lacks training in combat and usually relies on what looks cool, in addition to a non enhanced weapon. Makes up for this by having high agility and aura to help keep him alive. Is a talented musican, playing mainly to the rock and punk genre, but is capable of playing almost any piece of music given a few hours to study it. Can easily be distracted, even in a fight. Brief History He's a member of an abusive family and ran away from home. Trivia He has a fear of Geese. The scars on the back of his hand are from a failed weapon upgrade idea, which involved replacing the strings on his guitar with razor wire.